


After that night

by capturedereannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreAnnie, F/M, aot otp, snk otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturedereannie/pseuds/capturedereannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL OF "ONE NIGHT" </p>
<p>Levi knew that Eren slept with a girl that night, and he bluntly asked him about it. Eren's reaction? Find out. ErenXAnnie pairing. BEFORE READING THIS, Please read my fic "One Night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a sequel for my one shot "One night".  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9672804/1/One-night  
> This fic is also avail in Fanfiction.net  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9678191/1/After-that-night

The sun came up early as five. Lance Corporal Levi was in his room with a warm coffee but now cold, above his table that he had made an hour ago. He was reading a book that suggested by Hanji. He took a glance at the clock hanging in the left side of his room. It was six thirty in the morning. He decided to go outside to find Eren to ask him to clean the yard of the headquarters.

In the lobby where all you could hear was silence, Eren was there sitting on the sofa, looking at his hands. The smile on his face, his glowing skin and swollen lips were the evidences caused by last night's sweet moment with Annie and that made Levi came up with a conclusion that this guy has a relationship with the girl he slept with last night.

"Eren," He blurted out causing Eren to jump to his surprise.

"Oh Levi Heichou!" He snapped.

"You're daydreaming." Levi said as he walked towards the kitchen to get a mug and to make a coffee. Again.

This was the second time Levi had a coffee in the morning. Maybe the caffeine could make him really strong? Or he just like coffee? Well, he didn't even finish the coffee that he had earlier right? Whatever.

"No, I'm not!" He denied but it was worthless because it was written in his face. He flushed, returned his gaze on the floor and intertwined both hands in front of him, resting elbows on his knees

"Who's that girl?" Levi asked bluntly without any warning nor signal. His right elbow slipped that cause him to lose him balance and almost fell.

" /$);& -$! What?" Eren, shocked and became uneasy as he rubbed both hands on his thighs.

"She's beautiful." These words were refreshing and clean, that you would least expect that could come from Levi's mouth. Eren turned to see him but he was facing at the counter of the kitchen. "That girl would be lonely if she knew that you were denying her in front of me."

"She-! She's my girlfriend." He said, in a very soft and gentle voice. If Annie would hear these words, it would surely make her heart skipped. "Please don't tell Mikasa about this."

"So that girl Mikasa's not your girlfriend after all." He stated while moving the spoon in a circle motion in the mug after he finished making coffee.

"I never told she's my girlfriend." Eren proclaimed with power. "She's my family, my sister."

"But she told me." He said as he sat in the couch opposite Eren.

"Really..." He became silent for a while, thinking of how would she feel if he told her that he has a girlfriend. Mikasa would be angry or not?

They both became silent and his every sip was as loud as the blaring whistle of an approaching train making Eren just to look at his coffee.

"You want?" Levi invited him to have a coffee and he nodded. "You go make your own."

Eren expected that Levi would make a coffee for him but it was never gonna happen, after all, he was his boss.

Eren walked to the counter to make his own coffee. As he started pouring hot water, he felt an arm wrapped around his neck. He turned his head to look and it was Hanji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi told Hanji about the situation. Helpless Eren was being teased. And Eren went out to find Annie, to spend time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up!  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9678191/2/After-that-night
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren was about to burn himself to his surprise as Hanji entered the scene all of a sudden when he abruptly wrapped her arm around Eren's neck and almost killed him.

"Hanji-san!" He turned his head and widened his eyes when he saw Hanji. Her smile was as bright as the sun and as good as always.

"Yo Eren!" She greeted back and removed her arm from him. "Since when did you like coffee? You two seem to have a serious talk huh."

Eren didn't say anything as he resumed making coffee. He looked at Levi Heichou, waiting for him to say something. He was hoping that Heichou wouldn't say anything to her because he was sure that if Hanji would know about his situation, she would keep teasing him.

"Eren has a girlfriend." Levi butted out, informing Hanji of the situation. "He slept with a girl last night. And I saw how his hand moves on her waist."

Eren froze standing before the counter. He couldn't move nor even say something to defend himself.

"For real?!" Her eyes were shining. Eren, trying to pretend he heard nothing, took a sip after he finished making one. "Ne! How does it feel? You did it right?"

The coffee bursted from his mouth. "What?!" He uttered, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Was it good? Did it hurt? Ne, Tell me!" Curious Hanji kept on interrogating him. "Did you kiss her breast? Is it soft? Is it big?" She continued. "Is she good? Is she a sadist?"

Eren flushed, not even answering any of those questions. In his mind, he couldn't avoid imagining Annie naked, her body, and also sadist Annie appeared in his playful mind. This was brought by Hanji's interrogation.

"Hanji," Levi called out. "Leave him alone. He's still a virgin"

"Heichou!" His face got redder and redder. "Please, stop."

It became silent for a while as Levi and Hanji just stared at each other. Levi, communicating to Hanji using his small and sharp eyes, telling her to stop teasing the helpless kid, but it was kind of ironic because even him tried to tease Eren.

~ o ~

Eren went outside the headquarters to the village to find his beloved Annie. Wandering outside, he noticed those houses from his either side, barely standing, walls broken but still families stayed on their houses they called home. The memories of his mom suddenly played on his mind as he was walking. He held his tears and tried to keep an emotionless face to avoid himself from tearing down. He didn't want Annie to see his vulnerable side of him because he thought that she might get turned off if she saw him cried.

In the middle of the street, his sight caught Annie and that made his heart skipped and raced.

"Annie!" Eren shouted as he was trying to call her, under the orange sky, running to catch up on her. "You're on duty?"

"My shift is about to finish." She replied as she slowed her pace, waiting for Eren.

"I see." He was relieved that she was about to finish because he wanted to spend time with her.

The two lovers both fell silent. Maybe they were shy and felt awkward for they didn't know how to act together. For Eren, it was his first time to fall in love and to have a person he treasured the most. And it was the same for Annie.

"Wanna go to my place after this?" He suggested. He was shy to ask her of course. For the second time, he asked her if she could go to his room and he knew that she wasn't that dumb to think or to expect that nothing might happen between them.

"Okay." She smiled and blushed a little. Eren saw her flushed. She was really beautiful, her blonde hair swaying in the wind, the sun reflected as it shined as gold and he was indeed mesmerized by this lovely lady. Eren, at the same time, the urge to hold his hand became wild as though as tiger roaring in his heart.

His hand moved little by little, inch by inch, until he reached the target. Their pinkies touched and she felt the soft flesh as the spark ran through their bare fingers. He moved the rest of his fingers as it started to intertwine with hers. He glanced at her but she looked away to hide her burning face.

They walked together, holding hands, keeping slow pace to cherish this precious moment. Annie with ears as red as blooming rose, forgot and neglected her job. But she didn't even care either. As long as she was with Eren, everything was perfect and refine and all right.

Levi and Hanji, as they were talking about their plan for their next expedition, saw the two, wandering as they were about to enter the headquarters of the Survey corps, to spend time together in Eren's room.

"Ah I'm so jealous," Hanji said as she was watching those two, sweetly walking, holding hands. Levi gazed at her, intently.

As the sun was about to set, who knew what would happen for the next few hours, between the two and also for Hanji and Levi. Everyone was oblivious about their feelings. No one ever knew what happened to Hanji and Levi in the past. And those feelings might get stronger and stronger everytime they spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, what will happen between Eren and Annie? Is there something between Levi and Hanji in the past?
> 
> Note: I added a bit (or maybe a lot) LEVIHAN pairing in the story. So LeviHan shippers, this fic is also for you. That's all.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you guys, you are the best!
> 
> Wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Levi and Hanji's past ; Eren and Annie's affection

Before the sun set, before everything turned dark and silent, before the moon came out, Eren and Annie was inside the Headquarters of the Survey Corps, taking time walking along the hallway. Their steps overpowered the silence as it echoed inside the narrow and low ceiling of the halls. Levi and Hanji secretly followed the two. Hanji suggested and thought that it was a good idea.

"Oi Kuso Megane, what are you planning?" Levi uttered in a low voice, pissed and listless. She took a leap from one corner to another as she tried to hide herself. She waved her hand, gesturing for him to follow her lead.

"We need to see what will happen between the two," She whispered. "This will be exciting! Kyaaa! I can't wait to sneak in their room!"

"I guess, I can't help myself then," He sighed and scratched his head. "I'll go with you"

"You're surely interested too, aren't you?" She said as she turned her head to eye the two. Levi on the other hand, kept his eyes to Hanji, studying the cheerful face of the lady.

He was helplessly attracted to her, but the problem was he just didn't want to recognize his deep feelings for her albeit she was oblivious of his feelings too.

Two years ago, while both of them were in the expedition, Hanji was badly injured. Levi was the one who saved her. She knew it, and this was the reason why she was attached to him. But that time, she was unaware that he developed his feelings for her as they both stayed in a small house resided at Wall Maria. Their mission failed and due to the injured she had, the whole Survey Corps left them unknowingly, but he was there for her. For a week being together, a lot of things happened between them. Levi cared and pampered her until her wounds healed. He protected the house from any approaching titans. They slept in a same bed, as he wrapped his arms around her bruised body for her to feel secured and safe.

The last day of this moment was lucid and indelible in their memory. Hanji, partially recovered from her wounds and could barely stand and walk, to show her gratitude, she kissed him in the cheeks. This made him flushed. But seemed like he wasn't satisfied with just a kiss on a cheek, he reached her neck and pulled her to kiss on the lips. Hanji was surprised and indeed confused about what he did. Though she was as simple-minded as Connie, she thought that maybe he had feelings for her. She pushed away this thought and just put in her mind that it was just a friendly kiss. What a dumb woman. Though for Levi, it was really awkward, Hanji on the other hand became attached to him much than usual. And thanks to that, Levi was glad that their relationship got deeper than before.

Meanwhile, resuming the scene of Eren and Annie, they both entered his room. Annie walked straight to his bed. She just sat there with hands on both side feeling the comfy bed of his.

"You do love my bed, don't you?" Eren proclaimed as he sat beside her. He smirked and looked at her. Silence was followed by his actions, head slowly moving closer to her, hand secretly traveling around her waist and eyelids leisurely falling as he started kissing her. Their lips touched, without any words or further explanation before doing this.

Miraculously, there was a hole at his door, small but it was enough for one to peek inside the scene in the bed. Hanji was enjoying what she was watching, mouth-open but with satisfying expression in her eyes.

"They- they kissed!" She whispered as she tapped Levi, eyes still set before the hole. "Oh~ his hands! I didn't know Eren's kind of pervert."

Levi just stood and leaned on the wall, letting Hanji to do what she wanted. Though it was like he was watching too as she was narrating every action, every kiss, every moment they did.

"Ah, that girl is pretty aggressive! She pushed him!" Her tension increased swiftly.

Annie pushed Eren slowly while kissing. Eren was lying on bed, and she was on top of him. His hands moved underneath her shirt to feel her bare stomach. It was flat and too much good and soft. Her back was the next target of his hands, as it hastily shifted from her tummy to her back, tracing the scars made by the maneuver gear.

"What the heck are you doing Eren? Are you gonna do it? Come on! Undress her now!" The useless cheer in whisper from Hanji as Levi was still leaning, wearing the same, boring and pissed expression.

Annie, not even moving her lips apart from him, helped Eren to take off his coat. Her hands moved down to unbuttoned his pants. Eren did the same to her as he removed her coat. He helped her to remove her jacket leaving her in tank top.

Hanji's feels overloaded and she was about to explode. She jumped to her satisfaction that caused her to step on Levi's feet. It was a really hard jump that made Levi cried in pain.

"WHAT THE-!" Levi shouted to his surprised because it hurts like hell.

The two startled and suddenly stopped when they heard a voice coming from the door. Hanji hurriedly grabbed his hand to run to escape.

"Wait," Eren walked to open the door to check if someone was there. He was certain of the voice. He knew it was Levi Heichou. But when he opened the door, he saw nothing.

"Annie, dress up. Come on." He went back to bed to call Annie and to help her. He held her hand and they both left the room to go the lobby. He was assuming that Levi was there, together with Hanji.

He was right, the two were there, sitting on the couch pretending nothing happened. Hanji was sitting stiff, she was no good. It was really obvious that she did something while Levi seemed expert in this kind of situation, poker face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Eren's going to introduce Annie to them!
> 
> Did you guys enjoy reading this chapter/story? If yes, recommend this to your friends and make a review! I love you guys! :*
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy? Maybe not.

As they walked along the hallway, hands intertwined with their blushing faces, Eren saw Hanji and Levi sitting on the couch of the lobby. Hanji, looking stiff, leaned to reach the magazine at center table to read it to cover her i-did-something face. Eren, on the other hand, knew what they did as he derived a conclusion from their actions. Levi, siting relaxed beside Hanji, had been enduring the pain of his murdered toe. Though he kept his numb face, you could see the hint of pain in his eyes.

"Levi Heichou" He called out.

"What?" Levi replied, as he eyed the two from head to their united hands.

"Is your foot okay?" This question wasn't meant to be sarcastic but in Levi's perspective, he found it really ironic

He didn't answer, instead he just looked at Hanji. Hanji let out a small squeak trying to stop herself from bursting into laugh as she concealed her face through the use of magazine. Levi, hence, he just stared intently at her. She looked at him and when their eyes met, she laughed so hard. She couldn't help from laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAH! You've been caught!" She crackled, pushing the blame on him.

"WE have been caught. It was your damn idea after all." He defended.

"Oh! Was it?" She chuckled. "I'm so sorry Eren. You know, as a scientist, I was just curious. Hehe"

"I don't mind it though" Eren said, forgiving her.

"Really? Does it mean that I am allowed to watch the both of you doing  _it_?" Her eyes was glowing, really excited as she stood up from sitting.

"Wha-"

"Come on! You guys do it now! I'm going to behave, I'm not gonna disturb you."

"Wait!" Eren complained. "That's not what I mean!"

"Eh?" Hanji became listless, her tension went down. "I thought..."

"Ha- Hanji-san! That's not it." He explained. "I mean it's okay, I don't really mind what you did earlier but, you know. That kind of thing," he paused as he flushed for he found it really embarrassing, "it- it should be, i-intimate, right?"

"Oh~" She was impressed. "You're really a good boy, Eren." She said as she tapped his shoulders.

Eren blushed, while she came back to the couch, sitting. Levi however, eyeing the beautiful girl beside Eren. She was looking at the ground, face down, of course, shy.

"Eren." Levi called out, still his eyes set on Annie. "And this girl?"

"Ah," Eren shifted his gaze to Annie, seeing her flushed like that in her embarrassment, he felt like his heart was going to melt as she seemed so vulnerable with her innocent blushing face. He wanted to hug her, to bury her face into his chest but he remembered that the two were there.

"She's Annie," He introduced. "my  _girlfriend_."

 _Girlfriend_. As soon as she heard this word, she looked up to Eren. She flushed more than earlier, more than ever but at the same time wanted to cry. Hearing this word from the one you love, for sure, would make you cry for joy.

"She looks different up close," Levi concluded. "She's lot  _beautiful_  than that night when I saw her sleeping with you."

"Oi oi oi, Levi. Don't tell me you fall for her. She's Eren's property you know?" Hanji proclaimed with irony. Was she  _jealous_? Levi could see it in her eyes, the jealousy behind those brown eyes.

"Not a chance shitty glasses." He said. "I'm just telling the truth."

"oh really..."

Hanji turned to look away from him. As expected from Hanji, she couldn't conceal what she felt. She was never been good in this kind of thing.

Eren smiled. He was pretty sharp when it comes to things like this. Though unlike Armin, he wasn't that really smart to predict or to unravel mystery. Unlike Connie, he wasn't really that dumb to not to read the atmosphere. He knew what was going on between the two squad leaders.

"Hanji," Levi tried to earn her attention.

"Eren," Hanji called out at the same time, ignoring him. "So what are you guys planning?"

Levi seemed disappointed and frustrated. He didn't say anything though he was really hurt, keeping his bizarre poker face.

" _Us_?" Eren uttered, as he pointed Annie.

"Yes" Hanji was trying to act normal as she could, holding up her emotions.

"I don't know," He said, looking at Annie. The silent girl stayed quiet as usual, no words came out from her mouth since earlier. "Nothing, maybe?"

"Really..." She said. "Okay. So, I gotta go now, have to finish my paperworks!" She stood up, as she tapped the couch, ready to go. "After that, I'm gonna burn Erwin's eyebrows! Haha! Kidding! Bye." She flew kisses to both of them, which seemed too feminine for her. It was really sexy though, for Levi's eyes.

Eren saw how he gazed at her, sticky like a gum and intently as though as he really wanted her.

"Heichou," He called. "Can I ask something?"

"What?" Levi's eyes were sharp, frightening, though it wasn't supposed to be.

"Do you like Hanji-san?"

His expression became abnormaly shocked, like there was a sharp edge of fish bone stuck in his throat.

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5: This beautiful world.

Levi was shocked by what Eren said. Unexpectedly, he was pretty blunt. And what he asked was what Levi tried to keep and hide from Hanji for two years.

"Do you know what you are saying Eren?" He was serious, looking intently at innocent Eren.

"But Heichou, the way you look at –" Eren tried to explain.

"Eren." Levi said with a powerful voice, commanding to stop him from asking. "Stop. It won't help."

"So Heichou, you really do?" He uttered once again, though this time he felt like it was the right time to ask.

"What if I really do?" Levi asked him. "Are you going to do something?"

"Ah no, but – "

"That's why you shouldn't butt yourself in to this issue."

He felt really disappointed. Though he didn't even know anything between them, he wanted to do something.

"I'll be going then," He stood up. "I need to finish some reports. You should eat now. There are some vegetables on the counter."

_He is alright, I know he can handle it. Good luck Heichou._

He smiled. He was glad he didn't deny his feelings for Hanji in the end, unlike him.

"Eren," Annie suddenly spoke. "This world is beautiful after all."

 _This world is cruel._ He remembered.

"Why?"

"I had never believed in the word 'love'." She said. "But it really do exist. And now I believe. It is." Eren shifted to look at her face. "Only normal people do have the right to love. Us, who are fighting titans, in the Military Police and even Scouting legion don't even care about that. That's what I thought. But I was wrong. This place is where we build relationship with other people, friends and even the one you love." She paused. Thank you Eren."

"Annie..." He was fascinated. Though she didn't speak much, but when the time words came out from her mouth, it was genuine and worth listening to.

"I told you that my father was the one who taught me to fight, right?" She said and he nodded. "Right after he died, I didn't know where to go. I had nowhere to go. Then I met Reiner and Bertholdt, they invited me to join in the training squad. Then I met you, while having a dinner, you were arguing with Jean. You were saying you want to join the Scouting Legion and kill titans. At first I thought, this person is retarded, idiot but then I realized, he is one of a kind. He is special." He blushed a little. "Then I had a chance to fight you, but you lost. And you even tried to copy my technique, right?"

"Haha! Sorry, you're right but that was the time that I learned that it's not about strength after all." He stated. "Then..."

"That's why I am thankful I met you. You taught me a lot of things." She faced him, their eyes met. "I  _love_  you Eren."

She smiled, natural and lightweight. Eren flushed, his heart turned fluffy as he saw her smile. It was pretty, like the scenery of a sun rising, the dawn he saw after  _that_  night. That words kept echoing in his mind, love, love, and love. It was sweet, heart-warming and soothing that moved him to hug her, tight and tender.

"Annie." He whispered on her right ear. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, hearing it like a soft piano that tickles her ear. She leaned on his chest, feeling his heart. It was racing, uneasy and excited and she thought that her heart might also like this. It was. Though thumps were not in usual rhythm, it made her calm and at ease.

Suddenly, there was a growl. A growl? A titan? No. It was coming from Eren's tummy.

"Ah, Sorry. Seems like I'm hungry." He laughed as he let go her and walked towards the counter. "Let's see, what do we have in here..."

~ o ~

It was ten in the evening, Levi was still in his table finishing reports. He took a little break, he stretched his body as he pulled himself from the table and yawned. It was ten after all, no wonder he felt a little sleepy. Then he remembered that he still hadn't eaten dinner. He went out to the lobby to find some food, expecting that Eren cooked food for them.

There was a bowl with a cover on the table, he opened to see it. It was vegetable stew. He helped himself to get plates and to scoop some rice. He sat and started eating his dinner.

"Not bad." It was okay, pretty normal.

He was taking the last spoon of his meal as he heard steps, getting closer.

"Oh Levi." It was Hanji. "What are you eating?" She leaned a bit to look at his food.

"Have you eaten your dinner?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said. "That's why I'm here, I'm finding something to dig."

"Here," he offered the vegetable stew. "Eren cooked it."

"Ah thank you." She took his fork that was lying on the plate, borrowing it to taste the food. "Ohh~ I didn't know Eren could also be a wife. Haha!"

He stared at his fork on her hand. The fork that came from his mouth, then from her mouth. He blushed secretly but she didn't notice it.

Suddenly, Hanji reached his spoon and dove it into the bowl of stew. She stood to scoop rice, didn't even bother herself to get a plate instead she just ate there, in the bowl as she added rice into it.

"Have some manner, you shitty four eyes."

"Yes yes" She said, mouth full, eating like a monster. "I am really hungry, you know. Forgive me."

"Don't get the table dirty." He reminded her. "I'll be going then, clean it after you eat."

"Wait Levi!" She called out. "Accompany me for a bit, will you?"

"Why do I have to?"

"Jeez, You're so mean." She turned her eyes away from him, obviously disappointed but she didn't let it show."Okay. Do what you want."

He fell silent, studying her back, hoping she would look at him again. But she didn't.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked as he walked back to the table and sat there, opposite her. "You seem exhausted."

"That bastard Erwin, giving a lot of paperworks." She said, didn't even care whether her mouth was occupied by food or not. "Though I like these things, but he's giving me too much. I will burn his eyebrows seriously."

"You need help?" He asked as he put his hands together, elbows resting on the table.

"Burning eyebrows?"

"Idiot. No, on paperworks of course."

"I'm about to finish though, but it'll be a big help." She said, finished eating as she stood to put the dirty dishes on the counter. "Thank you for the food. Let's go."

"In your room?"

She smiled and started walking towards her room as she said, "Yup"


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful scenery.

The door shut behind them – silent, as he followed her entering the room. She piled all books in her desk and picked it up to toss in her bed.

"Since I only have one chair, I can't let you stand for the whole time. So we're gonna work here on my bed." She said as she took a sit in her comfy bed.

He sat next to her and leaned to look at those books beside her. As he was studying the things that cluttered on her bed, his face got closer with her cheeks.

"What the hell are these books?" He asked.

"These are all about titans. And specifically, I'm trying to solve the mystery behind Eren's identity."

"Erwin told you to do this?"

"Yes. And I still have found nothing. But I'm still reading this," She moved away and picked the book, 'Titans' Communication'.

"Communication?" He uttered, confused.

"Yes. Do you remember Ilse's notebook?" He nodded. "It is still a mystery to me why that titan that she met could speak, compared to Sawney and Bean who couldn't understand, couldn't even communicate."

"Sawney and Bean were dumbasses." He proclaimed.

"Well those two were just normal titans." She said. "I want to meet an Aberrant who could speak. I want to know more about them. Maybe they know something about Eren's situation." She continued. "I am planning on our next expedition to study every titan, try to talk to them and –"

"Don't do it." He said. He was serious, something in him but Hanji couldn't read what was it.

"Why?"

"Way too dangerous."

"Levi," she said in a soft voice that would make him melt. "What we do in Survey Corps is always dangerous. We know it, right?"

"Stop it."

"It's for mankind, Levi. And I'm willing to die for it."

"Don't. You won't die Hanji." Their eyes met as he moved his hand to touch hers. It was warm, soft and red. Though he likes to clean, he maintained his hand as beautiful as this. Her heart raced, beating like a soft bass coming from her chest.

"Levi…" She reached for his left cheek using her right unoccupied hand to trail from his cheekbones down to his jaw line. "I can't. I had decided to keep on unraveling mystery about titans till I die."

"You can't die." He shifted his torso to move closer, closer and closer until his head reached her shoulders. " _I need you._ " He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She fell silent by what she had heard. His arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, slow and intimate. She felt the warmth coming from him as his body adjoined hers. She closed her eyes as her hands involuntarily moved and did the same, she hugged him.

"Levi,"

He didn't answer but instead he tightened his arms around her. It was quiet, but both of them could hear their hearts as though as drums beating in rhythm.

"What are you saying?" Hanji asked him, gently as she hold him in his shoulders, letting go for a moment to face him.

"Don't you get it, four eyes?" He softly answered. Hanji's eyes narrowed, waiting for the next words that would come from his lips. "I need you."

"You need me. Why?"

"Stop asking." He turned away his gaze as he flushed. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I see." She stood up and walked towards the window. She did draw the curtain open to take a glimpse of the dark outside but bright sky. "The moon's beautiful."

"What's with 'I see'" Bafflement covered his face. "I don't get it."

"Last two years, when you kissed me." He blushed. "The moon was as beautiful and as bright as this. I was mesmerized. And now look at it. It's so pretty."

"So, what?"

"Everything becomes beautiful whenever I feel you  _love_  me Levi." She said as she looked at him. "Though you haven't said you love me."

He was a bit surprised that she even noticed it. He couldn't say it. He was so shy that whenever he wanted to say the word 'love', he would start to blush like crazy.  _He's a tsundere_ she knew it.

* * *

"Let's sleep let's sleep!" Eren said as he clapped his hands in beat as though as he was singing what he said. "Are you going to take a bath?" he asked her.

"You want me to?" Annie replied in question as she sniffed her body trying to identify if she needed bath or not. "I guess I need to."

"I'll take a bath too, you go first." He said.

"Why don't we take a bath together?" Annie suggested, with a hint of joke in her tone.

"Wha-?!" He was surprised and couldn't help but blushed.

"Of course I'm kidding." She laughed, happy to see him acted like that. She was having fun teasing him. "I'm going now."

Eren flashed a smile and sighed in relief at the same time before she went to the bathroom. Though in his inner brain he wanted to go with her. Such a pervert guy, or maybe not.

He was glad that whenever she was with him, she was able to act normal, having fun like an ordinary girl. Though in nature, she didn't act like this in front of other people, it was a good start for her to develop her to socialize. Eren became her inspiration, because of he could maintain a good relationship with everyone in 104th training squad. And being her boyfriend, Eren was helping him in all that he could give.


	7. Night of Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9678191/7/After-that-night

It felt so refreshing after every bath with clean and soft skin, wet hair and the fluffy towel that wrapped around your body. Annie finished taking a bath, just got dressed with towel around her neck. Her wet blond hair dripping on her shoulders as she brushed the towel on her head.

Eren was still taking a bath, while she was wandering around his room. She explored every single corner, trying to discover something new about him. At the corner opposite his bed, a small lamp and an dirty empty glass cup were situated on the top of a little cabinet. It was a cabinet made of wood, meant for little things. She opened the first row of the cabinet and saw some random things – a bracelet made of strings, a little notebook of important notes, pens, some coins and a picture frame. It was a picture of a happy family, a mother and a father with their son.

She took it to look closer. A child wearing a bright beam with his parents, it's Eren Jaeger – the Jaeger Family. Suddenly, Eren entered the room and he saw Annie, holding something.

"What's that?" He asked as he closed the door, half-naked, towel wrapped around his waist. He has an amazingly nice body with toned muscles and biceps. Annie looked at him as he walked closer to check that thing on her hands.

"Sorry, I look at your things without permission." She said but he wasn't mad about it. "By the way, you look so young in here." She showed the picture frame she was looking at. "Your parents?"

"Yes." He said as he leaned to see it. He walked towards his closet and rummaged to get his pajamas. "Don't turn around, don't look. I'm going to change."

Annie studied Eren at the picture, so young, carefree and innocent. Behind that wide smile, an oblivious mind, knowing nothing about how cruel titans are.

"Eren," Annie called him. "Would you mind if I'm going to ask about your parents?"

"I don't mind it though, if it's you." He said. "Wanna hear?" She nodded. He took a sit on his bed as he gestured his hand to her to come over to sit beside him.

Annie put back the picture frame from where it was and sat beside Eren. He flew his hand to lay it on her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

"You know, just like any other people, my mom was a victim of a titan. She got eaten. And what was worse is that I had witnessed as the titan ate her." He narrated, voice full of sorrow but calm. "As a child, I couldn't stop crying, shouting in fear, in grief and in anger."

Her eyes got blurry as tears approaching to fall down. Hearing this kind of story from a cheerful and brave Eren, made her heart melt from the pain that she could feel as he listened from his story. She didn't know that his childhood that was supposed to be fun for a child like him, was turned into a nightmare.

"I couldn't speak, couldn't even eat for days after that incident. I was really shocked." He stood for a while to turn off the lights before he pulled himself as he laid down on bed. "But Armin and Mikasa were there for me. We didn't leave each other, and decided to take the military training for us to join the Survey Corps." He said.

She did the same, resting her back on his comfy bed. Eren moved his hand to reach to hold her tiny yet soft hand and closed his eyes for a moment. He shifted his body to seek her face. She was facing him and their eyes met. Her other hand traveled to touch his cheeks as she moved her body, facing him. She felt his soft, red cheeks burning in the middle of the cold night.

"It's okay, Eren" She said as she tickled every single strand of his hair. "I'm here for  _you_." Eren closed his eyes, perceiving her loving hand from his head. He leaned closer and adjusted her to fit on his neck. He stroked her head gently, breathing air from her hair.

"You smell nice." He said. He kissed her forehead before taking the next batch of his breath. "Good night Annie."

"I love you Eren, Good night."

"I love you"

* * *

Levi hugged from her back, leaning his head in the middle of the two sharp bones between her spinal column.

"Hanji, listen to me. I'm only going to say this once." He said as he buried his face. "I - I  _love_... you." It was slow, hesitating every certain words coming from his mouth. His face was red, blushing crazy.

Hanji heard this, the word  _love_. Every detail sound of every letter of this word, she heard it very clear, like a crystal water freely flowing on the stream. She turned to see him, moved her body to face the blushing corporal.

"Levi," She held out her hand and touched his chin to raise his head for her to see him clearly under the bright night sky. Lights in her room was off, only the lamp on her table was the only source of brightness in the whole room. "Could you say it one more time?" She requested, begging to hear those words again from his lips.

"I told you right? Only once, you idiot." He was looking away, avoiding an eye contact with her.

She smiled, eyes full of happiness. He saw it as he took a glance at her face. Their eyes met, finally. She moved closer and leaned down a little to kiss him. She closed her eyes before their lips touched. He didn't saw it coming, he was a bit surprised. But instead of letting go from her hungry kiss, he attacked, like he saw a titan inside her beautiful and soft lips. Their kisses were wild, wanting more and more from each other. It went deeper and deeper every moment, letting out some moans. His hands leisurely traveling to every part of her body, tracing her curves while hers, just set in his left and right cheeks, cupping it to pull him closer and closer.

This moment was ruined when an unexpected person came in, surprisingly. It was Erwin, holding the door knob. His jaw almost fell as he stopped his feet from coming in when he saw the two, devouring each other. Hanji saw him at the door and froze.

"Don't stop Hanji," Levi uttered, unknown of Erwin's presence. In her surprise, she didn't speak. She pointed Erwin and Levi turned his head to see him. What a sudden event.


	8. Glittering moments

 

"At least knock!" Hanji defended herself when Erwin started to ask about what they were doing.

"At least lock the door." He said.

It was almost midnight, Erwin sitting on the chair while the two were on the bed, still in Hanji's room. Erwin though, weren't that surprised about what he saw.

He knew it. He is an expert when it comes to this kind of things. Especially, everyday they were all together, spending time in the headquarters. He could read the atmosphere between the two, not to mention, Mike could also smell Hanji and Levi's love fragrance.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this Levi. I'm just here to ask Hanji if she had finished the report or not. Nothing else." He explained. "Well, you can resume what you were doing earlier. I'll take my leave then." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait. I forgot. After you finished, Hanji, bring it to my office. You too Levi."

"Okay, okay. But do we have to finish it tonight? It's pretty late though." She asked.

"I'm awake till two am. If both of you could finish your reports before two, go to my office."

"I got it." Levi said as Erwin closed the door, leaving the room. It was a little awkward though. They both realized that after being caught by the commander was pretty embarrassing.

"I guess, we should be careful next time." Hanji suggested as she shifted her head to seek his face. She smiled, though they had been caught, it wasn't that bad at all.

Erwin, as the commander of the Survey Corps, needed to maintain an inscrutable face, maybe for his image. He's always been a very mysterious person, not only for the whole legion but also for his squad – Mike, Levi and Hanji. But the three knew his true colors, a very considerate yet absolute person. He's a man that you could rely anytime. No wonder, the three respect him, as well as all men in Survey Corps.

"Shall we continue then?" She said, teasing Levi. "You said don't stop."

"Shut up shitty glasses." He said, though after being sweet to her, his personality shifted so fast. "We have to finish your report, and also my report. I still haven't finished."

"You're as cold as always." She pouted her lips. "You're no fun"

"Start working, you idiot." He said. "I'll go to my room to get work done. Then I'll be back here."

"Why don't we work together?" She stated.

"I can't do anything when I'm with you."

"Wha-.. What do you mean by that?"

"I'll end up looking and touching you. I'm not good at controlling myself." He looked away, approaching the door to exit. But before he took his leave, he tapped her head, soft and full of affection. "See you later."

* * *

The birds started chirping as the sun rose from east – Eren's eyes almost blinded due to the bright sun rays coming from his room's windowpane. He slowly unfolded his eyelids to take a look of the beautiful sunrise. It was warm and relaxing, as though as he was in a paradise with a new morning and a new beginning, no traces of cruelty, fear and grief. Beside him, an angel sleeping in peace, breathing in rhythm, blond hair shining as gold, fair face with a touch of pink, looking innocently like a child unknown of death and blood. The world he knew didn't exist, in this morning full of silence and air passing through his ears, like the sound of bubbles suddenly pop. This lady brought him this kind of scenery that he never expected to see. It was like a fantasy, glittering in the middle of the green fields of the outside world, inside these walls.

He gazed at her sleeping face, causing his heart to flutter. His chest was light, no burdens stacked inside his chamber. He reached for her hair, leisurely perceiving every soft strand as he buried his face to smell the scent of shampoo. He trailed his hand from her cheekbones down to her neck. Her fragile skin sealed by his kiss on the forehead, gentle and secure.

He went outside his room to check the counter at the lobby, finding food for breakfast. He saw nothing. He went to Levi's room to ask about it, because he would be scolded if he wouldn't be able to prepare breakfast for them. He knocked but no one answered.

"Excuse me," He silently opened the door to check if Levi Heichou was there.

_Eh? Where's Heichou? He isn't here. Maybe Commander Erwin called him. Well, forget it. Maybe Hanji-san is there in her room._

Eren went to Hanji's room, knocking twice but still no one answered. He took a little sneak as he opened the door quietly. And what he saw? Hanji and Levi, sleeping together. Levi's hand was on her waist as one of her leg resting on him. Eren suddenly closed the door in a silent manner as he covered his mouth, controlling his surprise. He became confused.  _What's happening?_  He wondered. But he looked happy. After all he knew Heichou's feelings for her.

Once again, he was able to see a beautiful scenery in a world full of sorrow. A scenery of blooming flowers in the middle of autumn – bright, colorful flowers.

 


	9. New Morn

The new morning came up and new knowledge kicked Eren's brain as he saw Levi in Hanji's room, sweetly sleeping together. Though he didn't know anything, or what happened between them, still, he was glad that finally they were together.

Eren was at the counter of the lobby of the headquarters, preparing his coffee for the morning. He made another one cup, for Annie. While waiting for the coffee to warm up a bit, he went to his room to wake up the sleeping angel.

"Annie," He said, sweetly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He touched her head, her soft hair as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm, Eren." She uttered, trying to recognize the pretty man in her vision.

"It's already six in the morning." He pulled the blanket on the top of her, leaving her legs bare, for she was only wearing shorts. "Come on, wake up."

"Six already?" She asked, sleepy, as she brushed her eyes using her fingers.

"Yes. You need to hurry up. I don't want you to be punished, if you would arrive late."

"Hmm 'kay." She pulled herself up, out of the bed and stood. As they walked along the hallway, Eren held her hands, swaying their united fingers.

"What a flirty scene in the morning." Levi remarked all of a sudden. The two looked back to see him.

"Heichou!" Eren was sure surprised but he didn't let go Annie's hand. "And.. Hanji-san." He blushed.

"Eh? What's wrong with you Eren?" Hanji asked. "You suddenly became red."

"Ah no- nothing." He looked away. He blushed because of the two, Levi and Hanji. Walking together in the morning. He knew that maybe something happened between them. Of course, Eren's imagination, he couldn't help himself from imagining the thing that maybe happened last night between them. An adult thing.

"By the way, are you guys going to the lobby?"

"Yes, we are."

"Perfect. We are going too. Let's have foursome breakfast!"

"Uhm, Hanji-san. There's no food in there." Eren informed them. "Just coffee."

"Eh? Why?" Hanji pouted her lips.

"Why didn't tell me earlier, you idiot." Levi said. "Wait, I forgot. I have something to tell to Erwin. You guys go ahead. I also let him know about the food stock."

"Oh okay." Hanji said, wondering what he would say to Erwin.

The three went to the lobby, to have a coffee breakfast. Eren and Annie together, and Hanji, sitting opposite to them.

"Hanji san." Eren called out. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes?" She took a sip of a freshly brewed coffee that Eren made for her. "By the way, this coffee is freaking nice."

"Ah thank you." He said. "Did you and Heichou did it?"

"Did what?"

"That... adult thing." Eren was pretty embarrassed.

"What?" Hanji was surprised, but instead of scolding him for asking, she smiled. "What are you saying Eren?"

"I didn't know you're pretty blunt Eren." Annie butted out, enjoying the coffee.

"Am I?" He replied to Annie. "But Hanji-san, I saw both of you this morning, together in your room. Heichou was shirtless."

"Oh, I forgot to lock the door, damn it." Hanji said, blushing. "But we didn't do it! He said he was just, you know, feeling hot so he took off his shirt, that's why, he was like that."

"I see, sorry for asking."

"It's okay." She smiled.

Eren noticed that there was something new in Hanji, something really bright in her smile. It seemed like, all her burdens washed away and all she knew was that new morning, new sun as it shined up in the sky.

"Eren," Annie called out. "I need to go."

"Really?" He felt disappointed, another day of work without her. But he and she had no choice. "Okay."

Before she left, Eren walked her outside, kissed her forehead as their hands were together. "Bye. See you."

"See you."

* * *

"Erwin," Levi said as he entered Erwin's office.

"Levi." Erwin was writing something, as busy as bee, doing some works.

"Here." He handed out to him the paperworks that he and Hanji did last night.

"Thank you." Erwin took it, and skimmed the pages. "So, what now."

"It's just, I'm glad you are okay with my relationship with Hanji." He said as he faced the window, studying the scenery outside, people working here and there - busy as Erwin.

"There's no way I'm against it, you know." Erwin stated, his eyes still on the paper as he was writing, writing and writing. "I noticed it, ever since that day."

"Ha?"

"Last two years, on that mission. You didn't let her die, but of course, as a commander, I don't want anyone to die." He said. "But more than anyone, you didn't let her off in your eyes. I know you care a lot about her, and I'm glad, that finally, both of you became honest with your feelings."

Levi looked at him, thinking how nice and understanding Erwin is. After Erwin saved him in the underground business he was into when he was still not in the Survey. Corps, Levi became dependent to him, in terms of trust. His trust in Erwin is as solid as rock that anyone couldn't even break.

"I knew it also," Erwin added. "Hanji do love you." Levi blushed secretly. "I noticed it when you both came back after a week of that expedition. Hanji became feminine than usual, and her gaze at you changed."

"Really..." Levi smiled in relief but in a way he couldn't see it. Erwin knew his true character, that unlike the rumors, he is a caring squad leader, he cares more than anyone. But he is not really good at expressing it, so instead, he just show a steady face.

"Levi,  _treasure_  her." He said, flashing a smile as Levi took his leave and closed the door.

"Thank you." Levi whispered, he didn't care if he heard it or not. But that thank you was as light as feather that made him glad that everything happened, that Erwin is that person he could rely anytime.

"Ah I forgot." He slipped his head at the door. "We need food restock."

"Okay."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

 


	10. Walls between

The whole day was meant for work. For Annie in the Military Police, escorting gears from manufacturers to Wall Shina. For Eren, it was to clean the headquarters, an order from Lance Corporal Levi.

While cleaning his room, he found Annie's tank top, lying on the floor beside his bed. Maybe she left it there accidentally, after taking a bath. He picked it up, squeezing his hand a bit to the cloth, feeling the soft fabric, as though as he was perceiving Annie's soft skin left on that tank top. It was really soft, like it was made of pure cotton. He smelled a portion, and it was heavenly nice, as though as she didn't even made a sweat out of it. The smell of a girl's body, floral with a taste of sweet strawberry and fluffy cotton candy, made him flushed. He remembered her soft and fragile skin on her waist as his hands cupped it, the contraction of their bare skin. It was a precious moment that he would never, ever forget in his entire life.

He folded the tank top and placed it above the his little cabinet. Inside his cabinet, the picture frame of his family was there. He took a look at it, once again. While his gaze was at his mother, then moved to his father, he smiled. A smile of relief, pain removed from his heart, leaving nothing but comfort.

"Mother, Father. I'm not alone. She's here for me. I'm here for her. And my friends, they won't leave me. I'm surely fortunate, to be loved by many people around me, to be loved by her." He said, voice with a hint of tears of solace as he put the picture back on its place.

He continued cleaning, removing dust here and there and everywhere. He knew that Levi is a clean freak and overly strict about it. He did his best cleaning every single corner of his room.

He finished, finally, before noon hit the clock. He found Levi heichou, sitting on the couch, together with Hanji.

" -told you! That's not it, it should be like this." Pointing here and there, on the paper, demonstrating directions.

Levi listened to her, bored and pissed. Seemed he stopped arguing with her. "Okay okay, do what you want." But his hand was on her waist, playing with the strap of her maneuver gear.

"Your squad should be in here, and my squad here." She continued. "Hmm, Mike's at Erwin's side, I think I'd better here, in the right flank. And you should be at the left flank, but I want you near with -"

"Heichou, Hanji-san." Eren called out, walking towards the two.

"Eren!" Hanji said.

"Heichou, I'm finished cleaning." He informed. "What's that?" He leaned to see the map, the plan for the next mission.

"Erwin let us to have a kind of brainstorming of our formation next expedition." She explained. "But in the end, he's the one to decide."

"oh, I see,"

"Ah Levi, You sleep with me later?" She asked, shifting his head a turn to look at him.

"Of course, what do you want idiot."

"You're as harsh as usual. Would you please treat me a little sweeter?" She teased. "A little charm would do, like 'please baby'? Well, that's pretty off your character."

"Not happening."

Cold as ice, and as hard as stone, perfect to describe Levi's outside self. She didn't even know how to make him, even a bit nicer, in terms of using words. But deep inside, Hanji knew, that above anyone else, he cares a lot for his squad, and especially for her. As though as his soft heart, covered by a very thick wall. But that thick wall he built among his squad and for men below his rank, was the reason he gained respect from them.

"Heichou, Hanji-san. I have a suggestion." Raising his hand, like a kindergarten who wanted to gain a star from his teacher. "Why don't both of you, uhm, you know, make a baby, a family?"

"Is you freaking brain drowned in mud, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Eh?"

Hanji laughed, and tapped Eren's shoulders. "You know Eren, even though we want to, we can't."

"Why?" His face started to cover with confusion and oblivion.

"This is Survey Corps. I can't afford to have a leave." Hanji proclaimed. "Nine months, pretty long time. I can't afford to just rest there, while all you guys putting your lives on the line, just to dig, even a small information about titans."

"Re- really." He sighed in disappointment.

"But someday, that time will come. There's a right time for that. Right Levi?"

He nodded and added, "I told you to use your tiny brain."

"Sorry." He laughed, thinking how stupid his question was. But in reality, it wasn't stupid. Though Levi and Hanji knew this and talked about this issue, they were waiting, waiting for the right moment to build and make family.

"Now Eren, it's my turn. I'm gonna be digging information from you." Imagine a talk show host, interviewing a guest in a hot seat, that was how you described her saying this.

"Eh? What?" He became flustered.

"So what's going on with you and your girl?" She asked, eyes shining, too eager to know.

"A-as usual. Nothing, particularly." He said, but he couldn't help but blushed.

"Reeeaaallyyyy? Why did you suddenly blush?"

"It's just, you know, just thinking about her, makes me... makes my blood gets hotter. Suddenly, I feel like bursting into my titan form and go berserk. I don't know. She makes me crazy."

"Oooooooh! Tell me more!"

"That's it, she's perfect for me. Her hair, her eyes, lips, even her fingertips, I can't forget its texture, the feeling. It's like, I can feel it every time, even though she isn't here."

"Why did she choose Military Police, by the way?" Hanji, even more interested about her. While Levi, eyelids slowly started falling. Was he sleepy?

"I don't know, she didn't tell me though. She's really good, in fact she was the 4th in our training batch. But I think, it's okay. I don't want her to put her life in danger." He explained. He never thought of this before, but now he was questioning, why, why, why? How come she was the only one who joined Military Police in the top ten. But still, he just looked at this issue in a good way.

Levi, while slowly drowning into sleep, fell his head into her shoulder. Hanji noticed it and smiled. What a cute little Levi sleeping on her shoulder.

"It's unusual, Heichou falling asleep." Eren said as soon as he noticed it too.

"True. I think, he's tired. He's been working hard. Well, let him have sleep. How cute~" She said as she moved him closer to her, pulling his waist then tapped softly his head.

Eren saw this. It was so nice, seeing his two leaders in a sweet moment. He couldn't help from smiling, gently as his lips formed a curve and teeth started showing. Glowing like a sun in front of his eyes. He wished he had a camera to capture this precious time.

* * *


	11. Nightfall; Revelation

Nightfall – time where everyone goes still and silent, where insects begin to let out their voices to be heard. Though sounds appear to hurt someone's ears at first, at the same time, it has the power to calm your soul. Night can be magical, yet mystical. No one can ever predict, all things remain to be a riddle.

Candlelight made the lovers night more romantic than it could be, where light source may be scarce but still suffice for both of them to have a glimpse of their faces. But Hanji seemed too busy, gluing her hand with pen, moving in circles that formed letters. Fire crackled quietly, time by time, always showing to die out anytime. Levi, sitting beside her, stared, sleepy observing her face. She wasn't in her uniform, nor wearing the maneuver gear, just a plain, thin, white shirt. And also same for Levi, plain white shirt he used to wear in headquarters after work.

"Let's go sleep, shitty glasses." He suggested. He didn't want to see her stressing herself with work.

"I'm about to finish. Just a second." She said as she wrote here and there, flipping pages as fast as she could.

"You should have done that tomorrow." He moved his hand to reach for her neck and dove his head on her shoulders.

"I don't want to ruin my sleep. Erwin needs this tomorrow morning."

"Okay." He whispered near her ear, giving her goose bumps. His hand was on her hair, playing every strand. She felt his chest, breathing, moving in and out as it was bumping her arm.

After a while, she called out, "Levi." She touched his chin, pushing upward to see his face. "I'm finished." She smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

The two went to sleep but before that, of course, sleeping with your love wasn't that simple to control yourself as everyone thought, they did a kissing ceremony. Levi started kissing her as soon as she laid on bed, down from her lips to her collarbones. She gladly accepted his kisses, a reward for her hard-work. Her hands dug deep into his hair, tugging it gently, making it messy.

* * *

Eren, alone, curled up on his bed with blanket on top, embracing one pillow. He couldn't sleep, thinking about her, and her, and her for that whole night. He thought of her instead, because for that day, after she left, he didn't see her. She was in work in Military Police. Though sometimes, she slacked a bit, she needed to cover it up by doing work for this whole day.

Her fragrance was left on the pillow she used, even though she wasn't there beside him, her presence seemed there. It lessened his loneliness a bit, but still he was longing for Annie.

"Annie, Annie." He said, sweetly and softly. He likes the way it sounded –  _Annie_ , the way his lips opened and shut –  _Annie_ , they way his tongue touched the edge of his teeth –  _Annie_. He closed his eyes, counting sheep in the galaxy of darkness behind his eyelids.

"Argh, I can't sleep." He stood, and decided to go outside to have some fresh air. He dashed to the counter to steal some bread and went straight outside of the headquarters.

Birds chirping randomly, leaves from trees swaying as wind blew and fireflies playing around flowers with lights on their butts. He thought of that day when Armin showed him the beauty of the outside world - oceans and seas, rivers of ice, and other pretty secrets you couldn't find inside the walls. It was the dream he shared with Armin, to see all these things.

What if Titans didn't exist? What if these walls weren't built? Should we able to see all these wonders of the real world?

He stopped thinking, because no matter what question he asked about it, he couldn't find the answer. Answer - there's an answer for everything. So what now? Did it mean that there was an answer for all those questions? He knew, deep inside he knew. There was.

Titans  _do exist_ , walls are there, and we won't able to take, even a glimpse of the wonders of the world. The world he  _knew_.

* * *

For some reason, the morning didn't seem like usual. Erwin called out a meeting for everyone in the legion, for an important announcement. The whole corps was gathered inside a room, meant for meetings. It was a bit large room, enough for all members.

Commander Erwin, standing formally in front, waiting for everyone to be seated. Levi, Hanji and Mike, in the left corner near Erwin, new recruits on the front seats and old members were at the back and middle.

"On our last expedition, of course, new recruits weren't there, we encountered an Abberant. Many died because of this titan." Commander Erwin started talking. "Specifically, it was a female titan." Everyone wondered, a female titan he said? "But this titan wasn't your ordinary titan. She possessed intelligence. Hypothetically speaking, it's a human who can transform into a titan, just like Eren."

Murmur started to contain the room. "Silence." He commanded, and everyone did.

"We were right, there's a human inside this titan. We were able to confirm her identity, thanks to one certain soldier; I'm not going to say his name. He witnessed the said person as she transformed into her titan form. We traced her, and we discovered her true identity. She was in the Military Police, and just like new recruits, from 104th trainees." He stated as he unfolded the paper in his hands, and pinned it on the board behind him. A picture of a girl with a blond hair, sharp eyes, printed on the paper. "She's Annie Leonhardt."


	12. Things you can't say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The headquarters, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Levi and Levi's squad including Eren live there, they have their own room. The ordinary soldiers of Survey Corps (new recruits) are separated in another building.

Everyone in the 104th trainees was surprised. "What!? Is this for real?" Connie shouted, shocked, talking to Sasha beside him.

"Wait! But Annie's," Sasha claimed, holding a fresh, hot bread she stole from the kitchen.

A bell ringed in Hanji's mind after she heard the name, Annie. Annie, Annie, wait is that Eren's –, she took a look at the picture, and confirmed that she was that girl. "Levi," she whispered. "That girl is Eren's girlfriend right?

"Right," He replied, though calm and poker face, he was still surprised. Erwin didn't let them know about this, nor didn't say a word about this issue.

That's why Erwin told me to search about the relationship of titans and humans. Who would have thought that his girlfriend is just like him. Hanji thought.

Krista was speechless, Ymir didn't say anything but her eyes were saying she was shocked, same for Berthold and Reiner. But they knew, Berthold and Reiner knew about Annie's situation. They were surprised because they were able to identify her this early.

"That Annie, she became careless." Reiner whispered, and the only could hear it was Berthold.

"What should we do, Reiner." He asked.

"I don't know, but for the mean time, the only thing we can do is to stay silent."

On the other corner, Armin, Mikasa and Eren. Eren, surprised more than anyone else would do.

This is a lie, there's no way Annie is, Annie is –

"Eren!" Armin called out, trying to call his attention as he turned blank and pale. "Eren!" Once again, but his gaze was on one corner, staring blankly at it. His vision became dark, nothing but space. "What's wrong with you Eren?"

"This can't be, this can't be, this can't be, this –" He whispered in repetition, like a spell.

Mikasa was dumbfounded as he saw Eren like this. "Eren, calm down!" She held his hand gripping it hard as if she was saying, calm down.

"Mikasa... Armin." He was awaken from blankness but not in nightmare. "No this can't be, Annie is not a –"

"Eren, she can transform into titan like you. But what worse is she fought the Survey Corps, a rebellion" she paused. "A traitor."

"Shut up Mikasa!" He suddenly broke the silence. Everyone was looking at him.

Erwin let them to say what they wanted for that moment, because he knew that this wasn't easy for them to accept the fact, since Annie Leonhardt is their comrade. But it was enough, and commanded everyone, "Silence please! I already formulated a plan of how we can capture her. I know it's hard for everyone, especially for 104th training squad to believe this, so I'll be dismissing now, the plan will be explained to you soon. Dismissed."

Soldiers left the room as they kept murmuring, but Eren stayed, blank widened eyes and shaking hands, with Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren, what's wrong with you?" Mikasa asked as she faced him, frustrated about his behavior.

"Calm down Eren, come on." Armin said, tapping his shoulder.

"Why, Annie. This is not true," Eren cried, tears falling. The two were confused; they didn't know why he acted like this.

"Eren, tell me what's wrong? Why do you care so much? Everyone here is her friend, we were shocked of course, but we were able to accept it, to calm ourselves. Why you acted this so much?" She said, as she lowered herself, to be able to see his face clearly.

"I, I'm sorry." His voice was shaking. "I, and Annie..." He paused, the two were eagerly waiting for his answer. "I love Annie. Sorry for not telling about this."

"Eh?" They both said in unison. But Mikasa, hearing these words from Eren, broke her heart. Even though she kept saying that Eren was just an important family member and didn't want to lose him, deep inside her heart, an affection for man existed. Unknowingly, her tears stated falling.

"Annie and I are going out. We were spending time together, secretly. Sorry. And she didn't tell me about this, and I just, you know, can't believe this." The sorrow in his tone was evident as he cried.

Mikasa suddenly walked out, crying as she wiped her cheeks to conceal, didn't want them to see her tears.

"Mikasa!" Armin called her but she ignored and continued half running, half walking. What should I do. He thought.

"Armin, sorry. I know what I did was wrong for keeping it. Sorry."

"It's okay Eren. But Mikasa, I think you should talk to her." Armin suggested, and he nodded.

Eren decided to talk to Annie first, after that to Mikasa, to make it clear for her. Eren went to the place where Annie was assigned to escort, hoping to see her. He wanted to talk to her, not because to inform her about the Survey Corps knew her identity, of course he couldn't and wouldn't do it, but to just ask her a certain thing. He found her, standing and leaning on the wall, observing people. He called her, "Annie!"

She turned her head from where the voice came from, and she was certain that it was Eren. "Eren," She said, she wasn't expecting him in this place.

He hugged her for a second, and let go. "I missed you." Though he was supposed to be happy that finally they met after a day, his face was composed with sadness.

"What's wrong?" She noticed it, the emotion in his face.

He looked away and downed his head a little, looking at the ground. Annie hold his either side of arms and asked, "Eren, why?"

He didn't answer and kept silent for a while. He sighed, and faced her. "Annie, can we talk? Are you free right now?"

"Now?" She asked as she turned her head around, checking for a higher rank soldier. She was planning to escape. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him until they reached the building, where her room can be found. They entered a room, number 021. It was her room, together with another one female soldier from Military Police. Unlike Survey Corps and Garrison where rooms were meant for four soldiers, Military Police rooms were meant for two.

She locked the door, and took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall – two-forty five. "We have two hours and fifteen minutes." She moved Eren to sit on her bed as she sat with her feet to level with him. Holding his hands, tight, she said, "Eren, what happened?"

But he didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, how to start, what to ask. Instead, he hugged her, tight but careless, he was hurting her a bit, but she ignored it. No words came out from him, but tears started to slip, breaking down.

"It's okay Eren, I know." She stroked his back, comforting him. "There are some things you can't say." She said. His eyes widened – things you can't say. Why Annie, why? He cried and cried, he couldn't stop, like that time when he lost her mother.

His grip became tighter and tighter, crying and shouting in pain. Her shoulder was wet from his tears. He couldn't stop.

The ache in his heart wasn't just a pain from simple quarrel of lovers, but a pain from betrayal. It was like his heart was stabbed by a knife, blood overflowing, too much pain to the point that he couldn't feel anything, he felt so numb.

Though he should be angry at her for not telling, he couldn't. Because more than anything, he wanted her, so much. He pulled her a little, and moved his lips closer to her, carelessly tugging her hair. His both hands on her back, pulling her body on bed.


	13. Acceptance

He kissed her, unlike his other kisses - soft and gentle, this time was rough and inconsiderate. Tears fell, like raindrops coming from his pair of cloudy eyes. A storm inside him, releasing thunder and lightning in his kisses. Lips and teeth clashed, not getting easy on her, chest burning. Until he became really wild, like in his titan form that anyone couldn't stop, his touch wasn't careful, causing to hurt her.

 _Hurt_  - he didn't know what he was doing, he wanter her, to understand, to find comfort, escaping from the boiling pressure in his insides. _Misunderstanding_  - can cause relationship to break. But he didn't want to break apart, instead he poured all his grief to his touches. She cried from bafflement and wonder, wishing to even understand his every action. She was sobbing quietly but he didn't notice. Salty droplets of tears slowly trailing from her eyes, then dropped to her collarbone. Lips remained open, accepting firing kisses from him.

His movements became weird; lips, hands and even his body moving involuntarily. Annie, lying on bed, was like a captive, prisoned inside his arms. She closed her eyes, feeling pain like a needle punched into her skin. Those careless kisses reminded her of that night - their first night together, that _one night._ He was so honest, thoughtful and caring, kisses were as gentle as cottonwood seed flying, smoothly going down, touching the ground. It was featherlight, no weight at all. But it this time was different, different from those angelic kisses. It contained a heavy metal that kept pushing him more and more, oblivious of her feelings.

"E-" She tried, letting a voice came out from between breaks of catching breath. "-ren..." But he didn't let go. It seemed like, no sounds could penetrate in his ears. She tried again, again, calling his name. Eren, Eren,  _Eren_. Still futile. She was drowning in his ocean, where no matter how hard she flailed her arms, she kept falling and falling down deep.

He bit her lips, devouring her completely. More hot and painful kisses that pulled her lips, colliding like a comet. Suddenly, his hands moved down from her face to her waist, slipping it inside her shirt. The touch in her bare stomach burned after, his nails dug deep in her skin, leaving marks. It tickled her, but more like breaking her, though he didn't intend to do it. It went up, until it reached the edge of her brassiere. His fingers swiftly shifted to remove the lock of it. Though she still had her shirt, but in Eren's hand's perspective, her back was completely bare. Annie reacted fast, she pushed him when she could bear it no more.

"What's wrong with you Eren?" She shouted, her face was composed of questions, frustration and confusion. Eyes were wet, crying because of him, not for hurt, but for misunderstanding. She couldn't understand why he became like this.

Eren couldn't look directly in her eyes, looking down, crying like a child lost his lollipop. "A- Annie..." He called her name, voice shaking. He moaned and reached her shoulders, "Annie!" he cried, once again. "I'm sorry!" Bawling out of pain and grief.

Annie touched the bottom of his chin, pushing it up. She saw his face, tousled damp hair, untidy face covered with tears. His eyes were red, swollen, as well as his lips. Annie felt an ache in her heart, seeing him like a lost child, gone from nowhere, as if someone's pouring salt in her cuts.

She enclosed him with her arms, buried his face into her chest. He felt her heart, thumping at a steady beat, in rhythm with his breath. He felt her devotion, acceptance of affection, warmth of her love. He cried even more, the pain was replaced by unexplainable feeling of acceptance.

"Eren." Her voice was soft, and smooth like fresh water. He calmed, wails became hiccup and he was slowly recovering. "It's alright.  _I'm here_." It echoed in his mind, I'm here, I'm here. Just like the time when she first told him that and he knew it.  _She's here for me_. He remembered that time when he was talking to her mother and father in the picture frame.

_"Mother, Father. I'm not alone. She's here for me. I'm here for her. And my friends, they won't leave me. I'm surely fortunate, to be loved by many people around me, to be loved by her."_

There are things that you  _can't say_. True, and now he understood, even though still blurry from clear understanding. She didn't need to tell it anymore, but he wished she would have told it. She accepted him; in her heart he's the only one, her love, her everything and same for him. She knew that he could transform into titan, but she didn't doubt him yet trusted him everything. A true love needs trust, no room for doubts. Even though some things remain secret, it is for the good.

 _But what will happen if Survey Corps caught her?_ He thought. He knew that Commander Erwin is a kind of person that he won't give up, and ready to sacrifice anything for humanity. He couldn't tell her the truth, about the plan to capture her, he would become a traitor if he did that. But should he sacrifice his name for her? What would he do? He didn't know. He really did not. He closed his eyes, thinking of anything out of darkness. He was leaning in her soft chest, near from her heart.

_Annie, can you hear me? I can't tell you what I know, but what I can promise you is that, I'll stay on your side too. I'll never let anyone touch you. I don't know what should I do, but I'll save you. I promise. It's alright. I'm here._


	14. Confession

The next morning, Eren went back to the headquarters. That night, he was wondering what to do, he needed to save Annie. And before the dawn set up the scene, he made up his mind.

He wouldn't hesitate in his decision, it was the only thing he could do. So right after he arrived at the headquarters, he went straight to Commander Erwin. What the hell was he thinking? Confess? Surrender?

"Commander Erwin," he called out, knocking the door, asking permission to come in.

"Yes?" He replied. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I talk to you?" He asked while opening the door.

"Yes, what is it Eren?"

After Erwin dismissed the legion from the announcement, he saw Eren stayed. Though he noticed that he looked really surprised, he still insisted to talk to him. After Mikasa left, when Eren calmed down and backed from his senses, he walked to him.

"Eren." He suddenly said, causing Eren to stumble.

"Danchou,"

"Eren, can I have a minute?" Erwin told him and he nodded. He gestured him to go outside where they could talk, leaving Armin alone.

"Have you heard what I said in the meeting?" Erwin asked.

"Yes."

"That Annie Leonhardt is a female titan." He repeated it. "We need you in this mission Eren."

As he heard this, he knew that Commander Erwin was asking him to fight her. He didn't say anything because he thought that he couldn't fight her.

"In case our plan doesn't work, we need you to back up for us." He added, "Are you okay with that?"

He couldn't say no, he couldn't object. A commander's command is absolute. "Yes," he replied, with doubt and anxiety.

He came in and approached his table. "Danchou, I'm sorry." He said as he lowered his head, symbol of sincerely begging for sorry. "I have certain feelings for Annie. I don't think I can -"

"I know." He abruptly said. Eren was surprised and looked at him, raising his head. "I know. Because I have been seeing the two of you together."

"Eh..."

"At first I was surprised, of course. But when I saw both of you, laughing together, sweetly playing around, I couldn't get her." He said, " but I can't do that. I have to get her. We have to get her. I don't have a choice, we need you Eren. She killed a lot of soldiers. I can't overlook this. And you are the only who can help us."

"So just get me instead! Prison me!" Eren yelled, eyes were red and tears begging to fall.

"That's not even possible." Erwin stayed calmed. Eren was their ally, and they knew that he is a big step for humanity to gain its victory.

"But what are you going to do with her anyway?" He asked. He was worried, he didn't know what would happen after they caught her. Torture? Prisoned? Kill her? He was freaking terrified.

"We will put her in custody, ask questions about her. I can assure you that we won't kill her, unless we need to do it."

"What? But Commander, I- I can't." He cried and cried as his tears falling into his feet. "I don't know if I could transform into titan, just to fight her." He continued crying, asking earnestly to understand his feelings.

The door suddenly burst out open, Hanji appeared, running as though as rescuing the crying little prince. Together with Levi, as usual, keeping a calm look in his face.

"Eren!" She called out, taking his hand. "Erwin, I'm gonna guess that this is about Annie Leonhardt. Am I right?"

Erwin nodded as Levi went towards him. "I thought you were just constipated that time when you saw that girl, that's why you made that face. I didn't suspect her to be the female titan. Who would have thought that she have guts to show her face in our headquarters."

"Levi!" Hanji reprimanded. He used his bad mouth in a bad situation, causing Eren to cry even more.

"I'm sorry. I was the one who suggested her to stay here. I didn't know anything."

"Eren, this is not your fault. Though I'm not saying it's her fault, she did a wrong thing. I hate to say that we need you, but we have no choice, In order to capture her, we need you. This is a command." Erwin stated the truth, truth that hurts but he needed to accept because it was the reality.

"Can you do it, Eren?" Hanji asked.

"I don't know. I don't..." He paused, "really know."

"Whether you can't or not, you should." Levi added.

Eren left the room with Hanji, leaving Levi and Erwin in his office. Hanji, acting like a mom, comforting Eren. They took a sit in his Eren's room, tidy and organized. She saw a piece of clothing above his little cabinet, and recognized that it was Annie's.

"Eren, what are you gonna do for now?" She sat beside him in his bed, stroking his back, up and down and up and down, for him to settle down. Though he was still crying, he was silent, thinking.

His plan didn't work out after all. He couldn't afford to give up Annie.

"Hanji-san, can you sacrifice anything for Heichou?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" She blushed. "I don't know, but I think it depends on the situation. Because you know Eren, there's a limit in everything you can give to the one you love. There are some who can sacrifice anything, but there are also who choose to sacrifice the person they love. Even though it hurts, but there's no such thing as love without hurting, it is a part of loving a person."


	15. Outside Walls

It was two in the morning, sun still hadn't made its entrance from the sky, Eren were packing some important things - some shirt, her tank top and the picture frame from his cabinet, inside his bag. He sneaked out, slowly and quietly, making sure that nobody would notice and would hear his steps. He made up his mind, his decision was solid and that was to save Annie.

He went to where Annie was, in her room, sweetly sleeping under her sheets. He knocked, room 021, "Annie," he whispered. She heard his knock and his call.

"Eren?" She brushed her eyes as she was pushed her blanket out of her. She got up, opening the door and she was surprised, in the middle of the morning and night, Eren was there.

Eren reached for her cheeks, touching it using his cold hand. He shifted to her head to fix her messy hair from bed, and said, "Annie, we need to go."

"What? Wait, why?" Frustration came up from what he said and it woke her up completely. She also noticed the bag on his back.

"They will capture you, Survey Corps will." He stated. Annie widened her eyes, shocked. "They know now that you're the female titan, so they will get you no matter what happens. And I'm here to save you, let's go far away. I don't want them to get you."

"Wait Eren." She tried to stay calm, even though there was a hint of fright in her eyes. "I believe in you, but this issue is for me to settle. You shouldn't be involved in this."

"No," he insisted and gazed at her intently. "This is about you, so there's no way I should back off."

"But-"

"No more buts, let's go." He pushed himself inside the room, keeping a silent steps for her roommate not to wake up. He grabbed a bag that was hanging beside her bed. He rummaged in her own cabinet to get some of her shirt, zipped it and done. Annie was just standing there, looking at him.

"Wait Eren," she said, stole his hand from the bag. "Before we go, I, I want to say," she looked away and bit her bottom lip, "sorry for keeping it to you."

But he reached for her face, cupping both of her cheeks to position it in his level. He looked directly into her eyes, "I know you have your reason for keeping it from me."

"But if you did this, you're doing a rebellion, you can't -"

"I know." He butted in and added, "and I don't care. As long as we are together, I'm okay."

Eren sacrificed everything, his name, his dream, and even his friends, he left them behind - Armin, Mikasa, everyone from 104th trainee corps, and even everyone from Survey Corps. Because in the end, he needed to choose, and among everything, he chose Annie.

No, those are not my everything, Annie is my everything.

They escaped, though in this such early hour, there were some Military Police officer who stayed to watch the walls. This was the right time to use Annie's power as a member of Military police. They didn't look suspicious. And of course, some soldiers were slacking off, because at this hour the moon was seducing them to fall asleep.

"Where are we going exactly?" Annie asked him, as they were running with their hands together.

"To your village." He smiled. "Find home for a while then, we will try to go to our house, to check the basement."

"But how?"

"Don't forget we can both transform into titan, Annie. They won't care about us if we would walk in our titan form, and if there were titans who would attack us, I'll protect you."

After they reached Wall Maria, the used their maneuver gear to climb up above the walls. They both stood there, looking far away as stars watched them. He held her hand, "Annie." He called. "I love you."

The world became quite for a while, stars seemed like twinkling and singing in unison, air drummed in beats with their hearts, and insects' squeal acting like a violin in their ears. This scenery was like an orchestra, playing for this moment. Even though Eren said I love you so many times, but this night was different from others. The 'I love you' of sacrifice, acceptance, devotion and everlasting trust, only for Annie.

She smiled, "I love you too Eren."

Comfort, gratitude, acceptance and betroth, trusting everything in him, that whatever happens, they'll stay together, forever. That was her reply, she squeezed his hand, gripping it tightly, didn't want to let him go. Once again, they locked their eyes with each other, reflecting light from the moon made it shined.

And in the middle of the dark, with moon and stars served as witness, their love bloomed more than ever before as they kissed, passionate and full of affection. He gave a signal as he nodded, ready to jump. "Let's go."

Their love cannot be broke by 'betrayal', 'quarrel' or 'choice', as though as metal chain, connected together, even rust cannot take the two pieces away. Annie's lion heart became a caring heart, and every pieces of her, made even more wonderful. It was because of this man, Eren Jaeger.

The two now are living together, away from the walls, as he discovered his true power as a titan. They hold the secret for the humanity's success but chose to stay far from everyone. They went outside the world, where oceans exist, where wonders of the world are evident.

Inside the small house where they are currently living, Annie is siting on the bed made of woods, holding her big round stomach. She is looking to Eren, standing on the counter, preparing food for her. He takes all fresh fruits, grape, apple and orange in a plate for her as he sits beside. He puts an arm around her and she rests her head into his shoulder, feeling his warmth. She reaches for grapes and takes a bite.

"Let see," he says as he moves to put his ear into her round tummy. "How are you? Are going to come out? We wanna see you, so hurry up and come out!" There's a kick in response. "Woah! You're really energetic!"

"Mama and Papa are waiting for you. Be a good boy" Annie says.

"Eh? I want a girl!" He demands then smiles at her. "Don't worry, he'll come out soon." Eren says softly, with relief and comfort, and kisses her forehead. He pulls her head carefully, to let it rest on his chest. His chin is resting on top of her head as he whispers, "Thank you Annie. I love you."

I hope Armin would also have a chance to look outside the walls. It's beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it.  
> sorry there is no Annie in here. But maybe next chapter she'll appear.
> 
> And also sorry EreMika shippers. Forgive me.
> 
> Let me know guys what do you think of this chapter! Thanks!


End file.
